Generally, data center racks hold servers, switches, and other computing equipment components in a 24-inch wide computing equipment cabinet (hereinafter, simply “cabinet”) having a component rack 19 inches from mounting hole to mounting hole in width and centered within the cabinet. Computing equipment components (hereinafter, may also be referred as rack components) are then inserted into the component rack from the front towards the back, and are stacked vertically top to bottom. The space within the cabinet between the component rack and the side of the cabinet is typically unused. In a typical data center configuration, multiple data center component racks are positioned back to back, with an alleyway between them to allow for cabling and cable access running between the various components in the component rack and between other component racks. This configuration may result in an excess of cabling that will be more expensive and may impede cooling airflow.